


How About a Drug Bust?

by Tinyballofhate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Guard Geoff, Guard Jack, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prisoner Michael, Prisoner Ray, Prisoner Ryan, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyballofhate/pseuds/Tinyballofhate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'The only difference between you and me, is when I did bad things, I didn't get caught.' He smiled an awkward, pitiful smile.<br/>'Thanks, it's good to know someone here's on our side.' "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! I'll have a smutty chapter up soon!

The rush of a job was always the best. You feel the heat of the moment flowing through you. You act on your mind.You don't use your sensibility, you just, _do_.

That was Michael's favorite part. As well as Ray's. And Ryan's too. They all loved the job about as much as the outcome.  Untill the one day when shit hit the fan. Everything had gone wrong. So so wrong. And to think it all started and ended the same way as usual.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray leaned over and kissed Ryan on the cheek.

"God you're so gay," Ryan said, then returning the kiss.

"And you're not?" Ray chuckled.

Michael watched from across the room. "And here I am, king fucking loner."  Michael shuffled through the stack  of cash in his hands.

"Sorry Mich," Ray said. "Do you want some love too," he said mockingly, like how you would talk to a baby or a puppy extending the words 'love' and 'too.'

"Uh, excuse me?" Ryan said. All three laughed. "So, how much we got?" He asked, pecking Ray on the cheek.

"From that gas station,we got about 700$." Michael said snickering, feeling awfully proud of himself.

"Don't forget, I got a bag of chips, and three Cokes." Ray said, reaching into his bag and tossing one to each of his friends.

"You couldn't have stolen a beer?" Ryan said.

"Nah, I don't drink remember," Ray smiled a sarcastic grin. 

"Oh right," Michael said, dragging the word out. 

The three enjoyed themselves, drinking coke, pounding down some chips and practically swimming in cash. 

"This is the high life, huh?" Ryan said, finishing his coke." 

"Guess so Rye,"Ray chuckeled, practically making out with his boyfriend. 

"Snag any condoms?" Ryan snickered. 

"Jesus fucking Christ get a room. You two are constantly horny."

"What can I say?" Ryan snickered. 

Ray's phone went off, not once but three times. 

"Damn I'm popular, aren't I?" He reached over to look at it. "Oh fuck." 

"Hm," Ryan said, leaning over Rays shoulder to get a look. "Oh shit." The two looked at eachother with shocked faces.

"What?" Michael asked. " _What_?"

"I just got a text.."

"Okay, _and_ !" Michael almost yelled.

Ray shivered. "The cops are almost her-" Ray was cut off by the door being kicked in.

"Police! You're under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

\------------------------------------------------

One year later, and still in prison. The food's shit, but at everyone's  still together. Ryan and Ray share a bunk, and Michael sleeps on the single bed. Shit sucks.Michael is on Cooking, and Ray and Ryan are on Library. Everyday, they remind themselves about how thankful-- Not thankful, just slightly less angry-- that they're all together. Ryan and Ray are still madly in love. Michael has his eye on a security guard named Geoff. What can go wrong?


	2. Chapter 1: Get a Damn Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray wakes up in the middle of the night with a boner crying to Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's probably short as the last one I'm sorry

"It's three in the morning," Ryan groaned.

"I know but Ryee.." Ray groaned. "Please oh my god. Even if I can only suck you off please Rye.

Ryan's apathetic voice changed. He had really missed Ray's mouth wrapped around his dick. It's like a demon took over his soul. "Do you really want it from daddy. Hmm?" Ryan whispered, in a deep, raspy voice.

"Ryan--"

"Didn't you ever learn not to call your father by his first name?"

"Daddy, please." Ray groaned at the foot of Ryan's bed on his knees.

"Well you have been a good boy lately. I suppose." Ryan grinned. He tilted Ray's chin up to kiss him. Ryan slid off his grey sweatpants.

Ray couldn't help admire the bulge in Ryan's underwear. He had seen it quite a few times, but it had been a while since he saw it in all it's beautiful glory. Ray slid it from Ryan's boxers, kissing the head. His dick was still semi-hard but still slightly floppy. Ray decided to fix that by spitting in his hand and rubbing along Ryan's cock, kissing his balls.

"Oh my god, you're such a fucking tease," Ryan choked out between breaths.

"That's what I live for," Ray chuckled.

By now Ryan was completely erect. Ray -finally- stopped stroking and decided to take in Ryan's head.

Ray knew how to do it just right. Letting the cock hit the roof of his mouth, then letting it slide down his throat.

Ryan loved it. He grabbed Ray's hair and guided him down his cock, slowly. He gagged lightly and Ryan asked if he should stop. Ray insisted he was okay.

Ryan had always thought the sound of Ray choking on his dick was the most romantic sound ever. Like think about it. Someone choosing your dick over the air they need to breathe? Pretty damn romantic.

Ray was always very tedious with his work. He carefully bobbed up and down, wrapping his tongue around the shaft, breathing in through his nose. Ryan loved it.

"R-Ray," Ryan groaned.

Ray let Ryan's length slide from his mouth. "Yes daddy?" He whispered, so sensually Ryan could get off on his voice alone. Ray took Ryan back in his mouth. He knew what was going to happen. Ryan usually lasted a long time. Usually seven to eight minutes, add two or three more for teasing. He decided to make the last minute(s) the most pleasurable. 

Ray was doing his handiwork when Ryan came, the warm, viscous liquid flowing down his throat. Ryan groaned and his vocabulary melted into "fuck," and "shit." As well as various groans.

Ray usually swallowed, so today was no exception. He straightened his spine so he sat about the same height as Ryan's bed. Ray wrapped his arms around his partner's shoulders and deeply, passionately kissed him.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Ryan asked running his hand gently through Ray's hair.

Ray got up on Ryan's bed and cuddles next to him, resting his head on his shoulders. "Usually is," he chuckled out.

"Jesus Christ, could you two be a bit louder with your shit?" Michael groaned.

"Fuck, how long have you been up?" Ryan asked.

"I woke up at 'Rayy oh god I'm coming!' you dofus," Michael said, using a high pitched voice for his mock at Ryan. "Get a fucking room," Michael choked out laughing.


End file.
